BANG!
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Shizuo savait qu'il était différent, il avait quelque chose de plus qui l'attirait autant que cela le repoussait... Mais jamais il ne se serait douté que les évènements tourneraient ainsi. PWP, Shizaya, lemon et un peu de fluffy - Happy Birthday Shizu-chan !


Titre : BANG!

Disclaimer : Non, DRRR! n'est pas à moi… Ze veux Izaya ! /SBAAF/

Pairing : Shizaya, gnéhéhé… *-*

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit ça un peu sur un coup de tête, pour l'anniversaire de notre Shizu-chan national… Et quoi de mieux pour son anniversaire que de lui offrir Izaya ? Je crois que c'est la première fois que je poste un OS sur Durarara… Pourtant j'en ai une bonne vingtaine de commencés sur mon ordi, et jamais terminés… Happy birthday Shizu-chan ! :D

* * *

**BANG!**

Shizuo jeta un coup d'œil à la table sur sa gauche, puis vers celle à sa droite. Il se trouvait actuellement dans un bar à l'ambiance chic qui rappelait vaguement le XIXe siècle en occident, et où se mêlait les différentes odeurs d'alcool, de café, et d'autres boissons non identifiées. Le blond tourna la tête vers la pendule qui ornait un des murs de l'établissement : bientôt une heure du matin, et pourtant le sommeil ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Il porta sa cigarette à sa bouche et souffla une longue bouffée de fumée grise.

A l'invitation de son patron à prendre un verre bien mérité après une dure journée passée à déraciner sans pitié panneaux de circulation, réverbères, bancs publics, et distributeurs automatiques, Shizuo avait accepté de se rendre dans ce bar. L'endroit était agréable, comme l'avait expliqué Tom quelques instants plus tôt, et avant même que le blond ai pu placer un mot, ce dernier s'était installé et avait commandé un verre d'alcool. Shizuo buvait rarement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre de l'alcool, et il avait préféré s'abstenir, préférant sortir de quoi fumer – moins d'une heure plus tard, Tom s'était endormi, de nombreux verres vides jonchant la table où ils s'étaient installés.

Shizuo réfléchissait. Enfin, il laissait son esprit vagabonder, plus précisément. Il n'avait plus personne avec qui parler, et, fait rare, il se sentait d'humeur extrêmement calme ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, et était donc resté là, perdu dans ses pensées, dont il ne sortit qu'une fois son paquet de cigarette vide. Le blond se leva et sortit du bar, hésitant un moment à ramener son patron chez lui, puis le laissa là, prévenant le propriétaire de l'établissement.

L'air frais du soir le frappa au visage, alors que le bruit constant qui régnait dans le quartier achevait de le sortir de ses réflexions. Il respira un grand coup, puis avisa la supérette la plus proche pour aller acheter ses cigarettes. Il soupira, appréciant le calme relatif – malgré les bruits de la circulation qui lui parvenaient, les ruelles étaient presque désertes. Il était rare qu'il soit dehors à une heure si tardive, et il avait donc peu d'occasions de profiter de cette absence d'agitation. Il passa les portes coulissantes de la supérette, à la recherche de sa marque de cigarette favorite ; il venait de sortir du magasin quand un ricanement significatif le fit tressaillir.

Shizuo poussa un grognement de mauvais augure. Ce rire, il l'avait entendu des centaines, des milliers de fois. Il le détestait presque autant que la personne à qui il appartenait, et l'aurait reconnu entre tous. Il retira calmement ses lunettes – il ne manquerait plus qu'il les brise… – et se tourna vers la source de ce ricanement intempestif et insupportable.

« Shizu-chan ! l'appela l'homme en face de lui. »

« Shizu-chan ». Le blond serra les poings. Il détestait tout en lui ; il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ce n'était ni sa voix, ni son apparence, ni sa façon de se tenir ou de le narguer… Tout. Il le haïssait, tout entier, sans espoir de contrôle sur ce sentiment. Cet homme, qu'il détestait tant, s'appelait Orihara Izaya. Il avait à peu près le même âge que lui, avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux de même couleur, aux reflets sanglants qui intimidaient les passants. Il était plus petit que lui, et nettement moins baraqué. Orihara Izaya. Ce seul nom suffisait à lui donner la nausée.

Malgré tout, le blond ne put empêcher un large sourire d'étirer son visage. Car, loin de lui la joie de voir arriver cette vermine, il avait néanmoins une chance de pouvoir le faire taire à tout jamais. Ses actions dépassant ses pensées, Shizuo empoigna une enseigne lumineuse auparavant clouée au sol, et l'envoya dans la direction de l'asticot… qui se prit le projectile en pleine figure.

Le blond crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise. Il avait passé des années entières à courir après Izaya, à lui envoyer des objets tous plus ou moins lourds et dangereux, et jamais, ja-mais, il ne l'avait atteint. Quelques égratignures tout au plus, et le brun lui échappait toujours. La surprise était telle que l'ex barman crut bon d'aller vérifier qu'il venait bien d'assommer son pire ennemi, et non pas une autre personne. Mais non, c'était bien lui qui était étendu par terre, avec une belle bosse bleue sur le front.

Shizuo eut un long moment d'absence. Que faire, à présent ? Il ne s'était jamais posé cette question, l'asticot ayant toujours été capable de lui filer entre les mains auparavant. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, il se trouvait désemparé. Il aurait pu le frapper, encore et encore, puis l'attacher et attendre qu'il se réveille pour le torturer, puis enfin le tuer. Cela paraissait être un bon programme, oui. Seulement, non. Le frapper, alors qu'il était inconscient ? Aucune satisfaction. En réalité, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait la vie de son pire ennemi entre les mains, il n'en tirait aucun plaisir, aucune joie.

Agacé par ce fait, le blond s'assit sur le rebord du trottoir, à côté d'un Izaya toujours dans les pommes. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarette encore plein, et en alluma une. Il porta le rouleau de nicotine à ses lèvres, respirant à fond pour se calmer. Son cerveau, préférant d'habitude l'action à la réflexion, marchait à plein régime. Finalement, essayant d'éviter de trop penser, il se leva et prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il hésita un instant, continua de marcher, puis fit demi-tour et emporta l'asticot, toujours dans les choux, le transportant comme une sac à pomme de terre.

#

Shizuo déposa l'encombrant paquet sur le canapé. Pourquoi avait-il choisi de la ramener chez lui ? Il ne savait pas. Il était son pire ennemi, mais malgré ce fait, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui… Car si l'asticot s'était laissé avoir aussi facilement, c'était qu'il allait mal. Shizuo avait du mal à imaginer un Izaya en déprime, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Et cela l'intriguait tout autant qu'il l'énervait.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au plus petit, toujours inconscient : c'était la première fois qu'il l'observait d'aussi près. Il rougit à cette pensée bizarrement, alors qu'il ne se serait pas gêné pour détailler Izaya si celui-ci avait été éveillé, il avait présentement l'impression de faire quelque chose d'incorrect et impoli. Fichue conscience. Ennuyé, Shizuo se leva et agrippa la veste de l'autre avant de le secouer dans tous les sens, espérant qu'il se réveille – il eut beau répéter ce processus plusieurs fois d'affilée, le brun n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Bon, d'accord, il était peut être allé un peu fort, mais il ne pensait pas que cet abruti d'asticot aurait la bonne idée de se prendre ce panneau en pleine face !

Shizuo alla se chercher une bouteille de lait, puis s'assit à même le sol, en face d'Izaya. Il patienta pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, alternant entre le lait et ses cigarettes pour se calmer. Au bout d'un moment, alors que le jour commençait à se lever, lui vint une terrible idée : et si il ne se réveillait pas ? A cette pensée, Shizuo sentit son agacement refluer d'un coup, remplacé par une peur sans nom, qui lui démangeait les entrailles. Non, c'était impossible, l'asticot ne pouvait pas mourir avec seulement un coup, pas vrai ?

L'ex barman sauta sur ses jambes, affolé. Il chercha son téléphone, puis hésita un court instant : samu ? Ambulance ? Hôpital ? Les urgences ? Toute couleur avait disparu de son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure, et encore moins par sa faute.

« Merde, jura le blond entre ses dents, la tension montant bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse la gérer. »

Il tapa rapidement un numéro qui lui semblait être le bon, puis attendit pendant quelques secondes qu'une hôtesse d'accueil lui décroche.

« Bonjour, vous avez composé le numéro du samu… Vous avez besoin d'ai… »

Shizuo raccrocha au nez de la jeune femme, changeant d'avis, puis jeta un coup d'œil au brun toujours inconscient sur son canapé. Il n'allait tout de même pas appeler les secours pour son pire ennemi ! L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre, mais il se força à respirer – n'avait-il pas toujours souhaité que cet asticot meure ? Doucement, il porta sa main à son cou : il avait un pouls. Le blond soupira de soulagement. Au pire, Izaya s'en tirerait avec un traumatisme crânien douloureux, mais il ne mourrait pas.

A cette constatation, l'ex barman se sentit revivre. Une seule pensée trônait dans sa tête : il était en vie. Et bizarrement, alors qu'il avait toujours voulu voir son pire ennemi mort, cette idée suffisait à le rendre heureux. Son visage reprit des couleurs, et il vida une autre bouteille de lait avant de retourner s'attarder sur le visage d'Izaya.

#

« Shizu-chaaaan~ ! »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner vers le seul être humain encore capable de parler après l'avoir appelé de cette façon : Orihara Izaya. Il retira lentement ses lunettes et les rangea à l'abri dans une poche intérieure de son costume, pour ne pas les abîmer. Il leva un regard plein de colère au brun, qui affichait un sourire triomphal, ayant réussi à capter l'attention de Shizuo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'énerva ce dernier, une veine pulsant dangereusement sur sa tempe.

- Rien de particulier, je passais juste par là, sourit l'autre de façon peu convaincante.

- Vas-t'en, grogna Shizuo.

- Quoi ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'ex barman pu observer l'expression de son pire ennemi en proie à une surprise totale. Ce dernier, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils haussés, semblait se demander dans quel monde il se trouvait.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de me courser ? demanda un Izaya rapidement remis de sa stupeur.

- Pas si tu t'en vas tout de suite. Dégages.

- Et si je refuse ? se moqua l'autre. »

Shizuo s'abstint de répondre, et continua son chemin. Il avait fini sa journée, et rentrait présentement chez lui. Ce fut au tour d'Izaya de froncer les sourcils : ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Normalement, il arrivait, énervait l'ex barman, se faisait courser et parvenait toujours à le semer, ce qui le mettait en rogne. Il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire de s'en aller et tourner les talons, c'était impossible ! Agacé par l'attitude inhabituelle du blond, l'informateur lui emboîta le pas. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Shizuo tiqua enfin.

« Tu vas continuer de me suivre jusqu'à chez moi ?! s'énerva-t-il.

- Peut être… sourit le brun, fier d'avoir enfin réussi à reporter l'attention de l'ex barman sur lui.

- Vas-t'en. »

Le sourire d'Izaya se crispa. Encore ce « vas-t'en ». Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer, ce n'était pas amusant du tout ! C'était même ennuyeux. Il fourra rageusement ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et continua de suivre l'autre, espérant qu'il réagirait différemment quand ils arriveraient près de chez lui. En attendant, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il décida d'engager la conversation – si il est possible de converser de façon civilisée avec une brute comme lui.

« Hé, Shizu-chan, tu vas encore beaucoup marcher comme ça ?

- Ça te regarde pas, grogna le concerné. »

Le brun s'abstint de tout commentaire, vexé et agacé. Il n'aimait pas quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le désirait – ce qui se produisait exactement en ce moment même. Ça l'embêtait, le contrariait, et le faisait douter – tout ce qu'il détestait. Vexé et boudeur, l'informateur sortit son portable est commença à pianoter sur les touches tout en continuant de marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que l'autre avait cessé d'avancer, s'arrêtant devant la porte d'un immeuble.

Izaya sentit un large sourire étirer son visage, et s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique bien sentie, quand il sentit quelque chose de doux, mou, et chaud se poser contre ses lèvres.

Une…

Deux…

Trois…

Le cerveau habituellement particulièrement rapide de l'informateur mis trois bonnes secondes à comprendre que cette chose douce, molle, chaude, légèrement humide, à l'odeur de nicotine, était une paire de lèvres. Une seconde de plus pour comprendre que LE Heiwajima Shizuo, son pire ennemi, idiot fini doublé d'une brute colérique et hyper dangereuse – voire mortelle – était le propriétaire de cette paire de lèvres.

Face à cette situation incongrue, incompréhensible, et gênante au possible, Izaya analysa les deux choix qui se proposaient à lui : premièrement, repousser le blond – si possible de façon violente, ce serait toujours un plus –, deuxièmement, continuer d'embrasser le blond – et pourquoi pas essayer de le chauffer un peu au passage, ça pouvait être amusant.

#

Shizuo savait qu'Izaya le suivait. Bizarrement, ça l'excitait autant que ça l'énervait – pourquoi le suivait-il, d'ailleurs ?! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt. Ces évènements lui paraissaient tellement proches et lointains à la fois, c'en était incompréhensible.

Il avait vérifié que le brun respirait, et son soulagement avait été proportionnel à l'angoisse qui l'avait précédé. Il avait fini une bouteille de lait entamée quelques minutes plus tôt, puis s'était attardé sur son pire ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, la curiosité était trop forte – qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de regarder l'informateur de si près, alors qu'il était aussi désarmé qu'à l'instant ?

Il l'avait regardé. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps, mais il s'était rendu compte à ce moment-là de tous ces détails qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir auparavant – la finesse de ses traits, presque androgynes, ses sourcils fins et bien dessinés, son nez légèrement retroussé qui lui donnait un air mignon, ses lèvres, fines et délicatement rosées, la pâleur de sa peau, qui loin de le rendre maladif le rendait plus attrayant encore.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, et pas réellement cherché à résister. Il s'était simplement penché, avait comblé l'écart entre eux et posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'endormi. Douces, un peu plus froides que les siennes, avec un parfum qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier mais qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et puis, se rendant compte de se qu'il venait de faire, l'ex barman avait rougi, s'était éloigné, et n'avait plus osé s'approcher d'Izaya de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, l'autre avait disparu sans laisser de traces, si bien que le blond se demanda pendant toute la journée suivante si il n'avait pas rêvé – la compresse sur le front de son ennemi lui prouva le contraire quelques jours plus tard. Tout cela lui semblait si proche… Il n'avait pas réussi à oublier ce goût si particulier qu'avaient les lèvres de l'informateur, et leur douceur incroyable. Si l'autre avait su, alors sans doute ne l'aurait-il pas suivi.

#

Izaya choisit la seconde option, la curiosité l'emportant – un Shizuo énervé étant plus courant qu'un Shizuo excité. Le brun réprima un sourire amusé, et passa ses bras dans le dos du blond, se collant contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. D'après la façon de réagir de l'ex barman, celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire – intimidé ? – et ce fut lui qui rompit l'échange avant que le tout ne dégénère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'énerva-t-il, les joues en feu.

- C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça… Tu as l'habitude d'embrasser tes ennemis ? se moqua l'informateur.

- Je… Je… »

Le visage de Shizuo ressemblait à celui d'une tomate bien mûre. Cependant, Izaya ne semblait pas près de lâcher prise, ce nouveau lui semblant bien plus divertissant que tous ceux qu'il avait pu essayer avant. D'une démarche féline, il s'avança vers l'ex barman – qui semblait paralysé.

« Tu habites juste ici, pas vrai ? susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! grogna le blond, semblant complètement perdu, ayant peur de mal comprendre les choses.

- Exactement ce que tu as entendu, pouffa l'informateur. »

Sans attendre, ce dernier poussa la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, avant de chercher l'étage où habitait Shizuo. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou – Shizu-chan était tellement facile à manipuler ! Le blond semblait être tellement sonné qu'il n'avait plus la force de réfléchir ou de formuler une phrase cohérente. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et regarda avec un air ahuri son pire ennemi entrer joyeusement chez lui.

Le blond secoua la tête dans tous les sens : il ne devait pas commencer à penser de cette façon. Il regarda donc d'un air ahuri entrer chez lui un beau brun androgyne prêt à le laisser assouvir ses désirs. Un sourire fleuri sur les lèvres de l'ex barman, et il captura la taille d'Izaya afin de le rapprocher de lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, prenant l'autre de court.

L'informateur protesta mollement avant de prendre part lui aussi à l'échange. Il ne pensait pas que ce nouveau jeu pouvait être aussi divertissant… Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise du blond, caressa un moment la peau, puis défit calmement les boutons avant d'envoyer le vêtement plus loin. Il retint un cri de protestation quand Shizuo, moins patient, déchira son tee-shirt sur toute sa longueur pour mieux s'attaquer à la peau tendre de ses clavicules. Il le laissa s'amuser un instant, un sourire joueur planant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Il était vraiment amusant de voir comment le blond pouvait passer d'intimidé et gêné à entreprenant et brute, d'après Izaya. Peut être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient chez lui, et qu'il s'y sentait plus à l'aise ? Ou n'osait-il simplement pas s'afficher avec lui dans la rue ? L'informateur fut tiré de ses pensées par une pointe de plaisir, alors que Shizuo mordillait son téton droit. Il était en train de se laisser submerger par les sensations que lui prodiguait l'ex barman, quand une pression sur sa ceinture le ramena à la réalité. Ou plutôt, deux pression, la première étant celle de son érection qui rendait son pantalon de plus en plus étroit, et la seconde, celle d'une main un peu trop baladeuse à son goût. Quoi qu'il en soit, ni l'une ni l'autre ne lui plut.

Il était excité ? Par cet idiot fini, cette brute sans cervelle, cet espèce de monstre ? Son pire ennemi ? Impossible, et pourtant la preuve était bien là. Qu'il laisse Shizu-chan le toucher, passe encore. Que lui-même y prenne du plaisir, non. Si il voulait continuer à jouer avec lui, il devait garder la tête froide, sinon il risquait de se laisser déborder. Et puis, il avait sa fierté.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que faisait cette main à cet endroit ? Cet imbécile pensait réellement qu'il le laisserait le prendre aussi facilement ? Izaya remit les pieds sur terre instantanément. D'accord, il avait trouvé ce jeu drôle, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point – et cette limite venait d'être franchie. Comme si il allait laisser le blond faire ce qu'il voulait avec son corps ! Entre quelques baisers et léchouilles et _ça_, il y avait un monde. Hors de question qu'il se laisse faire – sans compter que ça devait faire affreusement mal.

L'informateur repoussa vivement Shizuo, l'éloignant le plus possible de lui. Il croisa le regard du blond, qui, loin de refléter surprise ou incompréhension, était sérieux. Aussi sérieux que lorsqu'il arrachait littéralement les panneaux de circulation des trottoirs, ou lorsqu'il soulevait des camions entiers pour les envoyer plus loin. Izaya comprit à ce moment-là qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir, quoi qu'il fasse. Il soupira, agacé par la tournure des évènements, puis fondit sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis – tant qu'à devoir le faire, autant être consentant plutôt que violé, pensa-t-il, mi-agacé mi-amusé.

Le brun sentit plus qu'il ne vit son pantalon partir en lambeaux, vite suivit par ses sous-vêtements, découvrant son érection. Ne s'attardant pas dessus, l'ex barman la prit en main et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient rapides – Izaya ne tint que quelques secondes avant de venir avec un cri qu'il ne se serait pas cru capable de produire avant ça. Les joues rouges de gêne, il masqua son visage avec ses mains – depuis quand était-il aussi sensible ? Était-ce Shizuo qui était particulièrement doué, lui qui était particulièrement réceptif, ou autre chose ?

Continuant ses attouchements, le blond s'appliqua à exciter à nouveau l'informateur, redoublant d'efforts sur tout son corps. Quand il sentit que l'autre était suffisamment prêt, il introduit un, puis deux doigts en lui, ne se préoccupant qu'à moitié qu'il s'habitue ou non à sa présence.

Izaya se cambra, feulant de douleur. C'était encore plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait imaginé – et son partenaire ne faisait rien pour arranger ça. Renonçant à se plaindre, il se contenta de trouver une position la plus confortable possible pour accueillir le troisième doigt qui lui coupa le souffle. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, puis Shizuo retira vivement ses doigts avant de pénétrer d'un coup sec le plus petit.

Ce dernier poussa un cri, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cela : c'était un mélange de douleur et de plaisir intense – il ne parvenait pas à définir lequel l'avait fait crier. L'ex barman avait directement touché sa prostate, qu'il s'appliqua à toucher de nouveau alors qu'il commençait à bouger, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements au brun, qui paraissait avoir perdu tous ses repères, ses yeux embués par le plaisir.

Izaya n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas un acte doux, au contraire : Shizuo semblait ne pas trop se soucier de lui, mais plutôt de son propre plaisir. C'était brutal, violent, bestial. Comme lui. Tellement bon et addictif qu'il se sentait perdre pied un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il s'agrippa vainement au dos du blond, le griffant sans retenue, alors que des soupirs et gémissement lui échappaient contre son gré. Il jouit finalement, maculant leurs deux torses, bientôt rejoint par l'autre.

#

Shizuo se réveilla, la lumière du jour pulsant contre ses paupières encore closes. Il ouvrit les yeux, prenant le temps d'émerger totalement du sommeil et de faire le point sur les évènements de la veille. A ses côtés, roulé en boule dans les couvertures, dormait Orihara Izaya, les cheveux en bataille et n'ayant pas prit le temps de s'habiller pour aller se coucher.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi : tellement mignon, sans défense, sans ce sourire narquois et cette voix moqueuse… Il rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de l'autre, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais se reprit et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche du matin. Après tout, il avait tout son temps pour parvenir à l'assumer.


End file.
